Pikmin Cave Explorer
Pikmin Cave Explorer is a RPG Dungeon game devloped by ForestFyres and Roundy Egg Devs. Cast *'Commander Tod' - Jerry Seinfeld *'Ship' - Jack Black *'Rocker' - Seth Rogen *'Policeman' - Barack Obama *'The Mayor' - Donald Trump Story Chapter 1 The Beginning One day, Commander Tod was walking when he saw a hole. He saw a glimmering light and he jumped in. To his surprise, the hole was way deeper, and he fell very, very far. He fainted during his long fall, and woke up on the ground. "Where am I?" asked Tod. He looked around and found no evidence of civilization. He stared up into the white light coming down from the surface. Commander Tod had fallen underground, and now he had to escape. Lucky for him, he always brought spare food. Ship Tod was looking around but he still could not find anything. He sat down and ate a pancake. He heard a bleeping sound and saw a light. He went to the rock that was making the sound. He found Ship. "Who are you?" asked Commander Tod. "I am Ship, from Hocotate. I HATE this horrible dirt on me," replied Ship. Ship looked broken and busted. Good thing Tod brought a wrench. He fixed Ship. "Thanks," replied Ship. Ship knew stuff. Underground Attack Tod and Ship were walking. They heard a sudden noise. It was a Rocker, and it was mean and aggravated. Tod and Ship got scared. "What are we going to do?" asked Tod. Tod knew he had to do something, so he ran up and punched the Rocker in the face. "Good shot," said Ship. Ship then proceeded to vaporize the Rocker with his laser. The only thing left was a pile of rocks and a little Rock Pin. Tod stood on it and pushed it into the dirt. He did not think anything of this until he saw the birthday card underneath it, crushed and covered in dirt. "Oh my," said Tod. Tod read what was left of the birthday card. He shuddered. It was a birthday card for the policeman. The Rocker must have stolen it, and Tod had just pushed it into the ground. Tod grumbled. "Apple crumble," he said. Ship said "Don't worry, my writing style is repulsive." "Thanks, Ship," thought Tod. He thought that because he did not say that because something far worse happened — the policeman showed up. "I'm looking for the man who stole my card." Seeing the card under Tod's feet, he grabbed Tod. "Where is the guy who stole the card?" shouted the cop. "We killed him," said Ship. The policeman was overjoyed. He paid Tod and Ship a wealthy fine. "It was a setup. I knew he couldn't resist a sweet birthday cake. You guys really saved the town today." "What town?" inquired Tod and Ship. "Rock Town, it's down that tunnel." And so, Tod and Ship went on their way. Stats Statuses Locations Caves Materials Enemies Battle Centre Battle Centre is the place to do battle. Enemy Arena Enemy Arena is an arena where you can fight enemies. It is basically a training place. You can choose which enemies to fight, what level they are and give them (or yourself) handicaps. The Rematcher The Rematcher is a boss simulator. It lets you refight a boss you've defeated before. Defeating a boss in The Rematcher unlocks their harder variant. Winning in The Rematcher gives you rewards such as coins and gear. Items Gear You will not be strong enough with only leveling up. This is where Gear comes into play.